


a little too late

by Lilywastaken



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, battle at the burren, city of lost souls, just a short thing, magnus dies, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if alec had been just a little too late in saving magnus after the battle at the Burren in City of Lost Souls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little too late

Amatis lowered her weapon and the sharp blade slid deep into Magnus's chest, piercing right through his heart. The Warlock gasped, blue sparks flying from his hands and his cat eyes flew wide open. Isabelle screamed. Just a few seconds too late, an arrow found its way into Amatis's throat. Magnus moved his hands to his chest in a desperate attempt but it fell motionless on his right hip. The Endarkened crashed to the ground not far from the warlock's still body. Alec, who had just shot the arrow, was running.  
Running towards Magnus, he couldn't think about anything else, couldn't care less about the battle, the deaths, all around him. He slayed in one blow a few Endarkened that stood in his way with his seraph blade, soaked in blood. He needed to reach his lover. He needed to do something, anything. His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry. He finally reached the spot where his sister was kneeling, next to his agonizing boyfriend. She felt powerless, not being able to draw an iratze on a Downworlder. Alec got down on his knees and sat next to Magnus, tears in his eyes. He took his hand, that was resting on his hip, where Amatis's first blow had wounded him. The warmth was already slowly leaving his body. Alec couldn't stand it anymore, he let his tears flow down his cheeks. His eyes stinged and his breath was becoming erratic. 

"Magnus, please... Please I beg you! This wasn't supposed to happen! This was never.. You were never supposed to die before me.. I can't-I can't stand a life without you..." 

Magnus's cat eyes were still opened but it seemed as if life had left them already. He looked peaceful at last. As if he were relieved to finally leave this life, as if eternity was no longer a burden for him. But his face still bore an expression of fear. Not the fear of dying, no, that he had already overcome. But something new to him, the fear that he had not lived enough. After hundreds of years of existence, he still felt like it wasn't enough. Because nothing he had lived before he met Alec had really mattered. Nothing had ever been as beautiful and as meaningful. When he was with Alec, he was a better person. What mattered was what was to come. But it was no longer a future to look forward to, it was now a dream, a regret that Alec was gonna spend the rest of his life bearing deep inside his heart. Alec took Magnus's cold body in his arms and buried his face, still crying, in his neck. Magnus's smell of sandalwood soap and light alcohol was mixed with the smell of sweat and blood. Then Alec put the warlock down and closed his eyes with two fingers. He couldn't bear the sight of Magnus's eyes now that all life had left his body. He stayed very still, above his boyfriend's corpse and looked up at the sky. He felt as if God or whoever was up there, was laughing at him, at the cruel irony of his immortal lover dying in front of his eyes. Alec hated himself. Hated that he had spent weeks worrying about how he was going to grow old and die, while Magnus was going to stay the wonderful and beautiful man he had been for hundreds of years. He hated himself for being so distant lately, for hiding things and not being completely honest with Magnus. And here he was now, crying over Magnus's dead body. Guilt and regrets washed over him, all the things he should have done, should have said. He should have enjoyed the moments he had with Magnus instead of worrying about the future. He should have talked about it with Magnus, they could have worked it out together. Now everything felt unimportant, like it could easily be solved. Now that it was too late. He should. He should. He should. These words on repeat in the Shadowhunter's head were driving him crazy. Alec let out a scream. A scream so loud a few of the opponents near him stopped the fight to turn toward the sound. A scream that was reflecting all of his frustration, his guilt, his anger, his pain. And then nothing. It just stopped. Alec couldn't think about a future now. Couldn't imagine a life without his Warlock. His Magnus. He had given his all to Magnus, he had loved him more than the moon had ever loved the stars. How was he supposed to go on now?


End file.
